


Hot Chocolate and Comfort

by slashpervert



Series: Fools' Promises [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has told his friends about him and Draco. It didn't go well. Draco gives him hot chocolate and some tender loving. Co-authored by Aveeno_baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors:** [](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashpervert**](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/) and [](http://aveeno-baby.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aveeno-baby.livejournal.com/)**aveeno_baby**.  
>  **Betas:** [](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/profile)[**brknhalo241**](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/), [](http://nefernat.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nefernat.livejournal.com/)**nefernat** and **Mini Mouse**.  
>  **Warnings:** Language, Explicit M/M sex, oral, anal.  
>  **Notes:** Written post-HBP, pre-DH. No spoilers. One-shot that can be read separately, all found under the tag/link [_**Fools' Promises**_](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/tag/fools%27+promises). This one follows [](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/202992.html)_Too Soon to Tell_ , salvaged from the abandoned _Secrets and Promises_ story.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).

Draco brought Harry a hot cocoa while the other man sat in the library, answering owls from Ron. He kissed his lover and sighed as another owl tapped on the window. "You two are going to kill that owl at this rate," he drawled.

Harry had finally told his best friend and flatmate that he was involved with Draco. It hadn't gone well. Ron had actually punched him. Draco marvelled that Pansy had actually taken it better than Harry's friends had.

Harry looked up. "Can Snuffles stay here, too?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "So you want custody of the dog? And just whose idea was the name 'Snuffles' anyway?" Draco sneered. "I suppose," he then sighed.

"The real Mr Snuffles actually," Harry grinned.

Draco fed the owl a treat and sat down with a book while Harry wrote his next answer. "Who is that?" he asked, looking over his book.

"My godfather," Harry answered after a moment, sipping the hot cocoa.

"I thought Black was your godfather?"

"He was."

One blond eyebrow raised. "And you called him Mr Snuffles?" Draco gave Harry a look that clearly implied that he thought Weasley had hit him too hard and he had lost his mind. "Just so you understand, Harry. I don't _do_ nicknames."

"Oh, but, Drakey ...."

"No. Not now. Not ever."

"Drakey, Drakey, Drakey." Harry grinned, but then sighed as looked down at Ron's latest letter.

Draco picked up his book and attempted to pretend he could not hear that. He watched Harry out of the corner of his eye. He left the window open now, and had Beckett bring a bowl of owl treats.

Harry answered the letter, scowling at the paper slightly. He took another sip of the cocoa. "You put something else in this, didn't you?"

Draco arched an eyebrow, again. "Potions Masters never tell their secrets," he answered with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes, sending the next owl out. "Tastes nice."

"Mmhmm," Draco answered, turning the page of the book and thinking of something else he would like to taste.

Harry hummed, leaning back against the chair. "Well, I think he's done for now."

"Eighteen owls later," Draco drawled and got up to close the window.

"Sorry, but you know it had to be done."

"I would have suggested you talk it out in person, but after today, I agree."

Harry self-consciously touched the bruise on his cheek, nodding. "Yeah ...."

Draco latched the window and came to stand in front of Harry, reaching out to lift his chin, careful not to touch the bruise. "Still hurts? You know I have a potion for that."

"It's okay," Harry answered, looking shyly up at his lover. "I don't need one."

"Harry, you don't have to punish yourself."

Harry bit his lip. "I'm not punishing myself."

"So, you are into bruises now?"

Harry didn't answer, looking down.

Draco pulled the potion out of his pocket and handed it to him.

Harry took it and set it down, staring at the phial. "I ... I don't need it."

"Don't make me hide it in your chocolate, okay?"

Harry nodded, reaching for his hot chocolate instead and taking a sip.

Draco stood with his hands on his hips, waiting.

"Draco ... I don't want to."

"Then explain it to me," Draco said, sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Explain what?"

For a minute there, Draco totally understood why Snape used to get so mad at Harry. He sighed loudly.

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly, guiltily picking up the potion. The blond waited and Harry pouted. Finally, he opened it and took a small sip, making a face.

Draco waited, still. "Harry ...."

"Draco ...." Harry retorted, but drank the rest of the potion quickly, trying not to gag.

Draco handed him the cocoa to kill the taste.

Harry took it thankfully and sipped some of it, sighing. "Happy?"

Draco leaned forward licking the chocolate on Harry's lips. "Now, I am," he smiled.

"You should be ...."

Draco kissed him, wrapping his hands in Harry's hair and plunging his tongue into his lover's mouth.

Harry moaned softly. He leaned up a bit and kissed him harder.

Draco slid off the desk, sinking down beside Harry.

Harry turned and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, nipping gently at his lip.

"Mmm, Harry?" Draco whispered.

"Yeah?" he answered softly.

"I would much prefer there are no marks on you that I did not put there, understand?" Draco said, his grey eyes looking intently into Harry's.

"... I understand," Harry whispered.

Draco looked at him quietly for a minute. He seemed about to say more, but looked away quickly, biting his lip.

Harry watched him, tilting his head slightly. "Draco?"

Draco looked back at him, worried. He leaned his forehead against Harry's and sighed. He did not understand the Gryffindor's feelings of guilt toward his friends.

"Take me to bed?" Harry asked, looking at him.

Draco smiled. "Always." He pulled Harry up from the chair. "Apparate or walk?" he asked.

"Apparate," Harry answered.

A few seconds later they were standing beside the bed in the turret room, where Draco began to quietly undress the other man. Gently removing his tie, then unbuttoning his shirt.

Harry let him, sighing again as he watched him.

Draco finished the buttons on Harry's shirt, including the cuffs and slid it off his shoulders. While doing so he placed gentle kisses on his lover's shoulders. Then he knelt down and began untying Harry's shoes, moving to slip them off.

Harry looked down at him, lifting his foot when Draco wanted to remove them.

Draco slipped the shoes and socks off and then, still crouched, unbuckled Harry's belt and undid the fasteners of his trousers. He gently slipped the trousers and pants down over the other man's hips and down his legs, holding them for Harry to step out of.

Harry stepped out of them and then sat down on the bed, smiling at him. "Thank you."

Draco's smile was soft, almost shy. He stood and pulled back the covers for Harry to get under them.

Harry got up for a moment then sat down, lying back on the bed. He pulled his feet up and stretched slightly.

Draco smiled, watching him, before he began to take his own clothes off, laying his and Harry's on a nearby chair. "You are so beautiful," he said.

"No, _you're_ beautiful," Harry insisted, turning on his side and watching Draco.

Draco shook his head and smiled. He slipped into bed with Harry, pulling the covers up over both of them. He leaned up on one elbow, head on his hand and looked down at _his lover_. He liked to think about Harry like that.

Harry looked up at him, smiling again. "It's warm," he murmured.

Draco reached his hand out, gently stroking Harry's hair back from his face. "Did you know you never let me compliment you?" he asked softly.

"No, I didn't notice."

Draco nodded. "Whenever I tell you how beautiful you are, you disagree with me or change the subject." Draco's fingers continued to play with Harry's hair, carding through it gently.

"I ... I didn't know I did that."

Draco leaned forward kissing Harry on the forehead. "Harry, you are beautiful."

Harry blushed, and closed his eyes. He didn't know how to answer that.

"Harry," Draco whispered, "open your eyes and look at me."

Harry opened his eyes a bit and obediently looked at Draco.

Draco tried to show what he felt in his eyes, and said again, "Harry, you are beautiful. Don't turn from me because of what I see."

"I just ... I don't know what to say."

Draco laughed. "Saying, 'yes, Draco' will work."

"Oh, uhm ... yes, Draco."

"Good," Draco smiled, and reached for Harry. "Because I will be saying it a lot and I don't want to argue about it." He laughed and kissed Harry.

Harry smiled, kissing him gently. "Well, okay. I just ... sometimes I wonder what's so beautiful about me. I'm just Harry."

"That says it all, doesn't it? Or would you rather I list your assets for you?" the blond smirked.

"What assets?"

Smiling, Draco pushed Harry back on to the bed and straddled his waist. "Well, let's start from the top, shall we?" He ran both hands through Harry's hair. "Like this gorgeous mop of yours, so thick, soft, rich dark. I can't tell you how many times I have fantasised about doing this to your hair."

Harry bit his lip, tilting his head up. "It's just hair."

Draco pulled said hair firmly and smiled. "Then there are those famous emerald eyes." He leaned forward, looking into them. "First thing I noticed about you was not the scar, you know."

"Why not? It's the first thing everyone else noticed."

"No." Draco looked intently into Harry's eyes. "Definitely the eyes. I could not stop looking, even back then. The next thing was your mouth," he grinned.

Harry bit his lip, raising an eyebrow. "My mouth?"

"Gods," Draco rolled his eyes and licked Harry's lips. "You have no idea how many mistakes I made in class thinking about your mouth."

Harry flushed, thinking about Draco making mistakes just because he thought of his lips.

"So why did you think I watched you all the time?" Draco shook his head at the memory. "Your face, your neck ... " Draco groaned, nipping at Harry's neck.

"Because I thought you were planning something evil ... all the time," he murmured.

Draco waggled his eyebrows and said suggestively, "I was."

"But you never did anything."

Draco shook his head. "Except get mad and try to get your attention." He ran his hands down Harry's chest. "Let's see, your shoulders and chest, mmm."

"They're like anyone else's shoulders and chest, Draco."

"Harry, do you really think all men's shoulders and chests look alike?"

"Yours are different, I suppose," he replied, smiling a bit.

Draco sighed, "You have this amazing lean, muscular body. Your shoulders are broad ...." He emphasised his point by running his hands over said shoulders. "Your chest muscles, and these dark nipples .…" Draco leaned forward nipping at each.

Harry gasped softly, his back arching off the bed. "Are sensitive," he completed.

"Mmmm," Draco hummed, licking them and then sat back up. "I will remember that."

Harry bit his lip, watching him. "You'll torture me. I know you will."

"Yes," Draco said. "I will." Then he wriggled his arse. "Then there is your narrow waist and hips."

"Not eating much as a child and Quidditch might've done that," Harry replied, shrugging.

"Yes, Quidditch," Draco grinned. "I think I may have missed the Snitch because I was too busy checking out your arse."

Harry laughed. "Oh, Draco ...."

Draco leaned back running a hand up Harry's legs. "And those long lean legs. Strong from gripping the broom!"

Harry laughed again, shifting on the bed. "Practically my whole body."

"Any part of you I have missed that you would like to have special attention?" Draco grinned.

"No, not particularly," Harry lied shyly, blushing.

"Oh, I don't know if I believe that." Draco smiled and reached behind himself and between Harry's legs, softly stroking his balls.

Harry breathed in deeply, his hips moving slightly. "You ... you should ...."

"I should, yes," Draco said running his finger tips over Harry's cock.

Harry made a small sound, biting his lip harder. "Draco ...."

Draco lifted himself up and slid down to straddle Harry across his thighs. Then he bent to place kisses on his hips, circling inward, kissing until he came to his cock, where he kissed his way up to the head.

"Ohh!" Harry moaned, his hips jerking up.

Draco licked the head, trusting the fact that he was sitting on Harry to hold him down. He reached up with one hand, teasing a nipple as he took the head of Harry's cock into his mouth.

Harry moaned as his hips were trying to snap up, but couldn't. "Fuck!"

"Mmhmm," Draco answered around Harry's cock, using his tongue to swirl around the head.

Harry's hand moved down and into Draco's hair, gripping the strands gently.

Draco loved the feel of Harry pulling his hair, moaning around the other man's cock. He used his right hand to hold Harry's balls gently as he took his cock deeper.

Harry shuddered, gripping the silky hair just a bit tighter. "D-Draco ...."

The tightening grip on his hair went straight to his own cock and Draco moaned as he began to slide his mouth up and down on Harry's.

"Not ... going t-to last," he whimpered, starting to squirm on the bed.

"Mmhmm." Draco increased the speed, flicking his tongue over the head at each upstroke.

"W-wait..Draco." Harry pulled gently at the man's hair, not wanting to come like this. Not yet.

Draco slid his mouth back, taking another lick at the head of Harry's cock as he went. He raised his eyebrows at Harry and smiled. "Did you want something, Harry?"

"I want to come with you," he whispered, looking at him.

Draco nodded. "Anything you want, Harry. Just ... tell me."

Harry bit his lip, blushing. Sometimes he hated having to ask for what he wanted.

Draco leaned forward so that he could see Harry's face better. It also had the effect of bringing his cock into contact with Harry's and he took a quick breath at the sensation. "Gods, Harry," he gasped.

Harry reached up and ran hands down Draco's back, thrusting up against him. "I want you."

Draco groaned, the touch of Harry's hands and the feeling of him thrusting, setting him on fire. He looked down at Harry, his eyes bright with desire. "Should I ride you?"

Harry nodded, still biting his lip. "That's only fair," he said breathlessly, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Yes," Draco whispered and then closed his eyes for a minute, concentrating on the Lubrication Spell before reaching back to prepare himself.

Harry leaned up a bit so he could get a good view of him. "You're getting better at that."

Draco was pushing his own fingers into himself so he could only nod, gasping a bit.

Harry continued to watch his lover, starting to bite his own lip harder. "So beautiful."

Draco felt ready, but hesitated, looking down at Harry. He slid his slippery hand over Harry's cock, wrapping his fingers around it. "I want you inside me, Harry."

Harry looked up at him and nodded, his hips working to thrust up into Draco's hand. "Ride me."

Draco moaned and held Harry's cock, positioning himself over it. He lowered himself, feeling the pressure and then the sudden give as he slid over the head of Harry's cock. "Gods, yes," he cried out, not stopping, but sinking down until he had taken all of Harry's cock inside.

Harry reached up and gripped Draco's hips, moaning along with him. "Fuck ... Draco ... ohh ...."

"Yes," Draco gasped, lifting his hips to slide slowly up the length of Harry's shaft and then pushing down again, feeling the delicious fullness inside.

Harry leaned up more, running his hands down Draco's chest, his thumbs flicking over his nipples.

Draco shuddered, clamping hard around Harry's flesh for a minute before being able to move again. He started to rock forward and back again, the motion bringing him up and down Harry's cock.

Harry lay there for a moment before he sat up and, wrapping his arms around Draco's body, he kissed him. He started to thrust up, helping him rock a bit faster.

"Gods, Harry, yes, fuck me!" Draco shouted, grasping Harry's shoulders, returning his kiss and rocking with him. He was caught up in the feel of Harry's cock sliding in and out of him in time with their tongues entwined.

Harry moaned into the kiss, hands moving down and gripping his hips tightly. He started to rock him faster, his hips arching up as much as they could. "Feel ... so ....good," he murmured against his lips.

Draco was panting now, his skin slick with sweat and his head spinning from the sensations. "Harry, I'm close ...."

"Me too." Harry reached in between them and wrapped his hand around Draco's cock, stroking him quickly. "Come."

"Arrggh!" Draco cried out, his whole body spasming, feeling the hot come coating his chest and clutching Harry tightly.

That triggered Harry's own orgasm as he thrust himself up into Draco one more time before he fell back, breathing hard.

Draco collapsed onto Harry, his thighs still clutching him and his arms around his neck. He buried his face in Harry's hair, his breath against his ear.

Harry reached up and stroked Draco's hair gently, catching his breath. "That was ... perfect."

"Yes, Harry," Draco whispered, kissing Harry's jaw. "Perfect," he echoed. Draco shifted forward a bit, allowing Harry's cock to slip from him and then stretched his legs, rolling to one side so that he lay against his lover, their legs entwined and his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Mm ... tired now," Harry whispered, reaching down to pull the covers over them. He decided that they'd take a shower later.

"Harry?" Draco asked, his hand resting on Harry's chest.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"You could, you know?" Draco sighed. "Move in with me."

Harry bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah, I want to. I just ... I have to get my stuff from the flat ... but, Draco, you don't think we're going too fast, right?"

Draco chuckled, "Too fast?" He rose up on one elbow and looked down at Harry. "You practically live here _now_ , Harry." He cocked his head. "If it is too fast for you, say so," Draco said softly. "But I know what I want. I want you here with me."

Harry nodded, turning so that he was facing Draco. He pulled the blanket up, covering everything but their heads. "To everyone else, they probably think we're going too fast." He reached up and touched his nose lightly, remembering Ron's anger and Hermione's disbelief. "But this is my happiness. This is my life. I was happy, but there was always something missing. You ... you fill that empty space. I ... I can't explain it."

"No need to explain it to me," Draco said, smirking, "You fill me, on every level. I have known what I wanted for a long time."


End file.
